General Mills isn't what it used to be...
Have you ever heard of the 'Deep Web', basically it's stuff you can't find just using Google. Well, my friend told me there's a search engine that can find stuff in the Deep Web. He also sent me a link. After pressing the link, I was greeted by a search engine (much like Google or Yahoo), at the bottom was a bar with the blinking line flashing in and out. I typed in what was on my mind, which was "General Mills". There was 1 result, it was entitled "GMTS1EP0". I clicked on it and it led me to YouTube. It loaded and then played, I yawned and stared at the clock, I think I missed the intro by doing that. When the episode began, there were about 3 characters on screen: a rabbit, a wolf, and a boy wearing a blue T-shirt. A orange character entered, he was carrying a bag, he tripped and accidentally made everything go flying. The items he was carrying was a knife, nails, 2 stacks, and a couple planks. The 3 characters decided to go somewhere, one of them I think it was the boy, tripped and landed face first on the pile of nails. The nails stuck to its face, it started to sob, the crying sounded realistic; almost if it were in the same room. The tears turned red, it was now blood, it was colored dark Crimson. The 2 other didn't notice and went somewhere, the boy ran after them and tripped again into the 2 stacks, which got stuck in its eyes. It accidentally tripped again, this time going into the knives. It got stabbed and blood poured out from the hole in its chest, and it again fell down, this time no more supples. It lost all of its blood, then it died. The last image, was of the dead boy, still bleeding and bruised. It cut to black, and then I was redirected to the bootleg Google. I checked the clock, it read 1:00am, the video was that long? I quickly fell asleep, when I woke up the bootleg Google homepage was gone. I shrugged it off as a dream and kept sleeping. Inside, I knew it wasn't. I woke up an hour later. I told my friend what I saw, he asked me the name of the search engine. I said the name, and he said he'll see what he can do. He commented later, saying he found a part 2 to the video I saw. He also left a link to it, I clicked on it. It brought me to the video, it showed the rabbit and the wolf, they were discussing something. It was about the boy, they said they haven't seen him in weeks. It showed the boy, still dead, the wolf and the rabbit were huddling over him. They said something like "I'm gonna kill that Orange" and walked off, it showed the Orange, he was checking his bag for his tools and couldn't find them. Just then the rabbit and wolf bursted through the door and grabbed the orange and started to rip him apart. Blood sprayed everywhere from the orange, when they were done, they actually feasted on the orange. A weird alien thing showed up, it asked where "Orange" and "Jake" were and the two stared at each other. It faded to another horrible sight, it showed the alien looking thing, it was dead with its stomach open. The two must have killed her, this was getting too out of hand. I closed the video, and told my friend what happened. He said he saw it too, we looked for the channel or publisher who made this and it said General Mills. I tried to reload the video, but it didn't play, instead it showed a normal commercial. If you see the video, DON'T WATCH IT!!! Category:General Mills Category:Death Category:"Lost Episodes"